Heavy Petting
by Fliss252
Summary: An accident, a make-out session and a misunderstanding all make for an interesting afternoon round at Emily and Sam's... O/S (for now) Embry/OC


**A/N This is part of a longer story that I haven't finished yet. The basic back story is that Embry has imprinted on Caitlin and she knows about the pack and shapeshifting (it's her POV throughout)... Anyway, enjoy :) **

It was Saturday night and I was helping Emily prepare food for a big pack dinner. I was chopping up some vegetables when the knife slipped and I accidentally cut my finger. It was nothing major – it wasn't deep and it barely bled – but I knew Embry would go into over-protective mode as soon as he found out.

"Emily, where are the plasters?" I called over the noise of the radio. She was busy making pumpkin pie, a favourite of Sam's.

"Is it bad?" she asked, examining my finger.

"It doesn't hurt." I replied and she went to fetch me a plaster as I watched a pot on the stove. She quickly rejoined me and cleaned and bandaged the cut.

"Good as new." She said with a smile as she finished. Then her smile faded, "I've lost a kitchen hand now." She sighed.

I looked at her curiously. "Do you really think that Embry's going to let you back in the kitchen for at least a month?" She said, exasperated.  
I thought for a moment, "well, I'll just have to distract him." Emily grinned before turning back to the stove.

Brady called from the other room, "Please don't distract him – I have patrol with him tonight."

The implied meaning of 'distract' made me flush a little in the suddenly too hot kitchen.

"That wasn't what I meant." I replied, poking my head around the door, my cheeks still tinted pink.

Brady just raised an eyebrow and continued to watch sports on the TV.

A few minutes later, the boys returned. I went out to see Embry, hoping that I could distract him before he saw the plaster.

Sam came in first and went straight to the kitchen to see Emily. Jared was next; he went over to Kim and proceeded to pull her onto his lap before they got a bit more intimate. I looked away. Sometimes they really could be sickening. Collin went to join Brady and they argued over the channels for a while. Occasionally, like when there were vampires around, you could forget they were only 13, but now they were certainly acting their age.

Embry was last to come in. I quickly walked over to him and wrapped my arms round his neck – hoping his enhanced senses hadn't noticed the plaster I had so subtly hidden. He smiled, and pulled me to him – so our hips were touching and his hands were resting on the small of my back. I licked my lips involuntarily, noticing the way he watched the gesture – it gave me a shivery feeling inside. He leaned down before quickly pressing his lips to mine. Soon our tongues were participating in a complex give-and-take, as our breathing became more rapid.  
Leah and Jake arrived next; Embry had to pull me out of the way of the door before we got crushed. He didn't stop kissing me however and lightly ran the tip of his tongue along my bottom lip.

"Why is everyone always making out in here?" Leah asked, irritated.

I pulled back from Embry and looked at Kim who broke away from Jared blushing. She tried to get out of her slightly awkward position on his lap – but he wouldn't let her, he kept his hands secure around her waist. I could feel Embry's gaze on my neck as though he was touching me.

"Embry, don't you dare do what you're thinking about or I will kick your butt on patrol." Leah threatened.

I glanced back at Embry - his expression was innocent, a little too innocent maybe. I smirked.

Leah and Jake went and stole the sofa from Collin and Brady. The younger boys complained and whined until Sam called from the kitchen to "quit it" or they would leave without eating. That shut them up.

Next to arrive were Quil and Claire. So far, I had been doing a very good job of distracting Embry and he hadn't noticed my plaster. "Hey everyone," Quil announced, Claire running ahead of him.

"Cait-lin, Cait-lin," Claire whined looking up at me. "Yeah," I crouched down to her level, grateful that I had worn jeans today rather than the skirt I had originally planned on.

"Quil said that you had ponies in England – why didn't you bring them?" She said, looking indignant.

"Well, because we flew here and ponies don't like flying."

Claire nodded, seemingly satisfied with my answer and ran back to Quil who soon commandeered the TV set – now they were watching Dora the Explorer together.

As I got back up I steadied myself – using Embry's arms to balance myself.

"What happened to your finger?" Embry asked, near frantic, as he looked it over – not that he could see anything because I was wearing a plaster.

"I was just helping Emily prepare some things and the knife slipped." I explained, trying to calm him – it didn't work.

"A knife! How bad is it? Does it hurt?" he asked, concern etched across his face.

"Embry – it was basically a paper cut and it doesn't hurt at all." I murmured, stroking his cheek reassuringly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He nodded and pulled me down onto the floor. He leaned against the wall; I was on his lap. He cradled my hand to his chest. It was comfortable but after a while I tried to get up and his arms locked around me.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his expression worried.

"To help Emily in the kitchen."

"You can't." was his immediate response.

I raised an eyebrow; "I mean it's not safe, you cut yourself, next time you could…" he didn't finish just looked at me, pleading with me to agree with him.

"She could chop off her finger." Collin suggested helpfully.

"Or her hand." Brady snorted.

Embry looked as though he almost believed them.

"Embry, I'm not that stupid."

"You're not stupid at all." He denied vehemently.

I tried to get up again but Embry held onto me.

"Please," he murmured, "just for tonight – you can help Emily next week but you need to rest your hand." He pleaded.

"Fine." I sighed, leaning back into him. He kissed my hair and I snuggled into him.

Next Seth arrived.

"Hi Claire," he said, bounding in. He always had so much energy – I don't know how he did it.

"Seth!" Claire clapped and Seth moved over to join them.

As he passed me, he noticed the plaster. A frown creased his brow, "what happened to your hand?" he asked.

Collin snorted, "Caitlin's into self harm now."

Embry growled, and I could feel it resonate through me as I was leaning against his chest.

I rolled my eyes, "The knife slipped when I was chopping vegetables. There were no suicidal thoughts I promise." I joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Seth smiled and joined Quil and Claire who had moved onto Scooby Doo.

Embry began to trail gentle kisses down my neck. A shiver chased down my spine.

"Are you cold?" Embry asked, perplexed. I shook my head and he seemed relieved.

Leah sighed. "Boys are idiots." Jacob snorted and Leah must have hit him because I definitely heard a yelp from their direction.

Embry resumed his kissing along my collarbone and quickly my heart thundered in my chest, which was pretty embarrassing considering I was in a room full of werewolves who could actually hear it.

"I think there's a new Kim and Jared." Leah indicated towards us. "Can you at least not make out on the couch? Last time that happened I couldn't sit on it for weeks."

Kim blushed and buried her face in Jared's shoulder.

Embry trailed his hand down my side until it rested against my leg and then began to kiss along my jaw and to just below my earlobe. I sucked in a breath.

"Can you turn up Scooby Doo?" Brady asked "if I hear any more heavy petting I think I'm gonna puke."

Quil hit Brady on the back of the head.

Claire scrunched her nose up – I didn't usually like kids but Claire was pretty cute most of the time.

"Quil" she whined, dragging out the sound, "what's heavy petting?"

Quil blushed, which was a first.

"Erm… you know when you go to a zoo, and there's a park with animals in that you can talk to…"

Claire nodded, "like Washington zoo?"

"Yes that's petting – so heavy petting is…" he trailed off "like that."

"Oh." Claire said and turned back to Scooby Doo. Quil seemed relieved. Then Claire turned away from the screen again. "Where did Brady see heavy petting? I want to see it."

At which point pretty much everyone in the room burst out laughing at Claire's expense.

Which she wasn't very happy about.

At all.


End file.
